


Death - RadgeVision

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments and ideas appreciated <img/> Thanks!<br/>Sorry if this is not very good, it's my first Liam fic, and my first Michael fic, so sorry about that <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Death - RadgeVision

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and ideas appreciated  Thanks!  
> Sorry if this is not very good, it's my first Liam fic, and my first Michael fic, so sorry about that 

(Michael's POV)

You never get any help with this part. I mean, every step of your life there is normally someone there who is saying what you should do next, or at least what you should be doing. But death sort of different, in the fact that no one is there to help you cope with it, being dead is something you have to sort out yourself, and trust me, it isn’t that easy.

I’d been dead for around 5 months now, which was a lot longer than most people stayed around for really. Most people, when they die, end up being sort of, stuck around here on earth for around a week or so, which is when they normally accept their death, say their goodbyes to people, even though they can’t be heard, and then pass on to, well, pass on to wherever it is people pass on too. But for one reason or another, I’d not passed on. I’d been stuck here for 5 months now, and I knew exactly why. I had to help Liam. I didn’t know how I could do, or even where I could start trying to help, but I knew I had to. He’d never known that I’d liked him. I still wonder if he liked me back, but of course I can’t exactly ask him now, though he’d seemed pretty messed up when he found out what had happened, but that was kind of the same with everyone, even those that didn’t know me that well. It had sort of been unexpected.

I had been travelling down to see Liam when it had happened. I’d been on the plane, and there was a problem. No one knew what was happening, we were just falling through the air all of a sudden, and we didn’t stop. We landed in the water. Not everyone survived. I was one of the “not-so-fortunate” ones. Most of the people on the plane had managed to get out, and for that I was thankful, I didn’t want to think about those who had died along side me, they were probably somewhere else by now anyway, much happier than I was. I think I’m still here because I never got a chance to tell Liam. When I was travelling over, I was planning on finally telling him how I felt, but of course, that didn’t work out quite how I planned.

It only took me a few days to work out why I was still here, I mean there wasn’t that much else I needed to do. I’d travelled around, and said my goodbyes to my family and friends, and yet I was still here. There were only a few problems still remaining. First of all, how on earth was i supposed ot tell Liam I liked him when I was dead, and he wasn’t. But then there was also the problem of whether I should tell him. I could see no way where telling him would end up well for him, even if I did manage it somehow. He might like me back, but them I’m dead and he’ll only feel worse, he might not like me at all, and then feel guilty seeing as I’m dead. There were so many possibilities of what could happen, but I couldn’t see a single one that was good, especially for Liam.

That was the real reason why I was still here. I thought it was best for Liam if I stayed, rather than let him know. So I just sort of wandered around. I kept track on Liam, as well as my friends and family, making sure they were all alright. I didn’t know what else I could do. Just sit here, waiting for death to finish what it started.


End file.
